Sonny and Chad ReWritten
by imaginationrunsfree
Summary: after watching Sonny with a secret I couldn't help but feel that Disney had held back on us for some Channy moments. This is my version. WARNING SPIOLERS FOR SONNY WITH A SECRET


Sonny and Chad Re-written

**AU: This is my first SWAC fic, but I've been reading them for a while now, and I've loved the show since day one. I normally write for my favourite show Castle, and dabble in a few others, but after watching Sonny with a Secret last night I felt some scenes needed to be re-written without the Disney PG influence. This is strictly a T story, nothing more than making out I promise. **

**Anyway hope you like, feel free to review and alert and what not. Ur opinions are always appreciated! I don't own SWAC or anything related. Also I wrote the actual lines as best as I remembered but they may be a bit off from the actual episode.**

_Channy Scene #1_

Sonny sat sullen on her couch as the dozens of reporters taunted her from outside her apartment. She had already beaten up three paparazzi posing as delivery boys, and she was really hoping the food she had actually ordered would arrive soon. She had attempted to distract herself with some television but had been bombarded with Sonny Watch reports and had given up within twenty minutes. Wishing she had someone to talk to, she contemplated calling her mother who was in Wisconsin visiting family. Just as she was about to press the call button her doorbell rang.

"Delivery for Sonny Monroe" came a voice from behind her closed door.

"Oh good, my food's finally here!" She jumped up from the coach and swung the door open to reveal a familiar three named blonde boy wearing a Fu man cu moustache and Asian style cap. He was grinning from ear to ear, holding the already purchased Chinese food proudly on display.

"Chad?"

"How did you know it was me? This disguise got me past the paparazzi." He said as he stepped across the doorway.

Sonny gave him a sceptical look before answering. "Well I'm glad you're here, even looking like that." She pulled him into a tight hug, resting her head on his chest. She loved being in his arms, he made her feel so safe.

The couple moved over to the couch where they began to unload the food from the bag and divided up the portions. Having picked their desired take-out container they leaned back on the couch and dug in, chopsticks in hand.

A few moments passed in silence as they munched on their food. Sonny leaned against Chad's shoulder and let out a defeated sigh. Chad set his food down and wrapped an arm around her. "Thanks for coming Chad, with my mom gone I really needed some company during this whole..." she searched for the appropriate word to describe this craziness the pass three days had held. "Situation"

"Anything for m'lady. I could tell those jerks were getting on your nerves, and with your mom gone I figured it would be a good opportunity to keep my favourite girl company."

"Awww Chad, that's so sweet." She leaned in and placed a peck upon his lips. Chad quickly placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for more. Their lips moved in perfect synch, touching tenderly. They slowly pulled away, glazed looks of desire on their faces.

"Your mom being gone also means it's a good opportunity to do more of this." Said Chad as a cheeky grin came to his face.

Sonny giggled as she gave Chad a playful slap on the arm. "Chad! Behave yourself, there's cameras just outside." She chided.

"They can't see" came the reply as he captured her lips once again. This kiss was short lived though as the taunting from outside resumed. They broke apart reluctantly and Chad got up from the couch. Walking over to the window he looked down with disgust at the reporters itching for scoop on Sonny. "Leave my lady alone!" he yelled. Immediately the reporters turned their attention to the open window and the blonde star glaring at them.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" one yelled.

"Yes, and I say leave my lady alone!" he meant it to be somewhat intimidating, but the reporters appeared to be unfazed.

The sleazy looking one from Tween Weekly yelled back, "Or what? You'll consult your fortune cookie?" Chad backed away in shock as the paparazzi tittered. Chad had recently been to his psychic for his monthly consulting and she had told him he was destined for failure. Not liking such predictions he had gone to stuff himself with some Chinese food and his fortune had read 'you are destined for greatness'. Having preferred that prediction, Chad had since been consulting fortune cookies for any major decision in his life. He had confided his new decision making process to Sonny during her visit to the set in hope of lightening her mood.

"You told!" he screeched as he turned to face Sonny.

"What? No!"

"I told you that secret in confidence Sonny how could you!"

"But I didn't tell them! Don't you believe me?" Chad took a moment to study her. His hand reached in his pocket fishing for something.

Sonny looked at him in shock. "You are not going to consult a fortune cookie!"

Chad looked down in embarrassment. "Maybe" Sonny grabbed the cookie from his hand and cracked it open.

"one who checks cookie, checks in to hospital!" Said Sonny, quickly making up a fake fortune to show her annoyance.

"Look Sonny, I want to believe you, but you were the only one I told and know the press all know. What am I supposed to think?"

"your not supposed to think!" she cried. "Im your girlfriend! You're supposed to trust me!"

Chad looked away from Sonny unsure what to say. Sonny's eyes filled with tears, seeing her boyfriend stand there in silence. He was supposed to support her, to believe her no matter what. She felt hurt and betrayed all at once.

"Out!" she cried, letting the anger within her rise.

"But Sonny..."

"No Chad! I want you out now!" she stormed towards him, ushering him out of her apartment. She didn't know where this left them, but right now she didn't care. She needed to get to Wisconsin and clear her name.

* * *

Channy Scene #2

As the cop examined Tawni's licence and registration Sonny paced up and down the street in distress. They had been driving for the last 14 hours in hope of arriving to Wisconsin on time. She was determined to launch the sacred cheese ball and prove to her hometown that she really wasn't the lying, stealing girl the tabloids were making her out to be. Now, only twenty minutes away from her old school they had gotten pulled over by the cops. Her life was in a downward spiral and it didn't seem to be improving.

"What am I going to do Tawni?" she whined as her co-star gave her a sympathetic look from her perch on the car. "I've lost my good name, my job, my boyfriend, I have nothing left!"

Just as Toni was about to attempt to comfort her co-star Nico fell from the sky. No literally, he fell from the sky. Nico, Grady, Chad and Zora had been hot on the case back home, trying to prove Sonny's innocence and get her her life back. Having thought Tawni was behind it, they had zoomed off on Chad's private jet to Wisconsin to save Sonny. During their flight they had discovered Portlyn had been behind it all along, attempting to get rid of Sonny so she could be with her true love Chad. Portlyn had ripped out the controls sending the group on a trip to their deaths. Strapping on her parachute she had offered the only other chute to Chad, if he agreed to leave Sonny and be with her forever. Needless to say Chad refused, and she jumped out of the plane both chutes in hand. Luckily Grady had packed a fresh parachute under his mother's advice, and the stars had managed to drift down almost the whole way before the parachute ripped. Nico was the first to land from the fall.

"Nico?" said Sonny, shocked to have seen her co-star fall from the sky.

"Sonny, Sonny! I'm sorry I didn't believe you were innocent. It turns out it was Portlyn all along! We talked to Marshall and he said you can have your job back." Sonny bounced with excitement, things were looking up.

Just then a plump shaggy headed boy fell from the sky, a broken parachute strapped to his back. "Grady?" said Sonny.

"Has anyone seen a ham sandwich?" was his reply. Not a second later a sandwich fell and hit Tawni right in the head.

"Owww!" she cried.

Zora then proceeded to fall and explain the situation with Portlyn, clearing things up for Sonny and Tawni. Shortly after Chad fell onto the hard concrete and came running up to Sonny.

"Sonny I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. I missed you so much. Will you forgive me?" he said, his baby blue eyes pleading with her.

Sonny's face softened as she gazed at her famous boyfriend. Grabbing his hands in her own, she began to speak. "Wait a second. You flew all the way to Wisconsin and fell out of the sky just to apologize to me?" Chad nodded. "No one's ever done something like that for me before. How can I not forgive you?"

She pulled Chad towards her placing a tender kiss on his lips before being wrapped in his arms. Several "ewww!" 's could be heard from her surrounding cast mates but she could honestly care less. Still holding on to Chad she turned her face in their direction. "If you don't want to see it go wait over there." Without hesitation her cast mates hurried down the road giving the couple some privacy.

Chad gathered her up against him again and whispered into her ear. "I missed you short stack."

Looking up into his eyes she replied. "I missed you too egg whites with tomatoes on the side. And they better not be touching or they aren't getting eaten!" they laughed at their ridiculousness and leaned in for another quick peck.

As the officer finally returned, Chad was quick to manage a favour from him so that Sonny could hitch a ride to the school on time. After posing for a quick picture with the cop, Chad stepped back and watched as his girl hoped onto the back of the police motorcycle. Damn she looked good straddling that thing. Maybe he should get one of his own to put her on the back of. Snapping out of his fantasy he managed to wave as Sonny sped away in hopes of regaining her reputation.


End file.
